


Counting Down

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, M/M, My First Fanfic, Soulmates, Theres one, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, i don't know any other tags, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers counting down to the day you find Your Soulmate...And the numbers on Eren's arm is getting smaller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Fanfic, so eh~

A Boy with bright teal eyes and Chocolate brown hair stared up at his mother nursing him in her arms, with the numbers 694,252,371 Plastered on his arm. The young boy didn't have long to wait...

22 Years later

Eren wakes up to his alarm clock screaming at him, He sits up and looks at his arm 10,800 is staring back at him. He feels a rush of excitement and anxiety run through him, 3 Hours until he will meet the person he will want to spend the rest of his life with.

Eren goes through his morning routine with his mind somewhere else. He would wonder if it would be a man or a woman, How old they would be, What will they look like? The numbers sill counting down on his wrist 7200 seconds to go.

Eren leaves the house in (what he thinks) is his best outfit. He walks down to the coffee shop on the corner. When your numbers count down they seem to pull you towards a specific place. Eren walks in the shop and is greeted by A lady with glasses and brown hair in a ponytail. "Heya dear! What will it be today?" Eren looks down at her name tag, 'Hanji' Then down at her arm, A symbol Was written on it, The one matching to your soulmates when the numbers stop. He sighed and looked back up, She seemed to notice the movement and glanced down at his arm. Her face lit up and she looked up at Eren. Hanji gave Eren a thumbs up, Eren just grinned back at her. He ordered a hot chocolate and sat by the window, He stared down at his arm urging the numbers to go faster until finally the last 10 seconds were planted on his arm.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, The bell signaling the door opening chimed through the shop. Eren felt his breath hitch as he slowly looked up. 3, 2, He was met back with silvery blue eyes...1.

Eren glanced down at his arm, Four short black Lines went down his forearm. He looks up to see four identical lines down the man's arm. He looks back to the man's eyes and sees him staring back at him, with nearly no expression. The man silently walks over to Eren and sits down across from him. They sit there for a moment just looking at each other for the first time. He pauses and looks at Eren. "Not bad." Eren stares back at him registering what the other man just said, His eyes widen and he hears a cackle from behind him. Eren turns around to see the woman who Just served him clutching her stomach. "Nice First impression Levi!" Eren whips his head back around to see...Levi? Smirking, Eren feels the heat rush to his cheeks. Eren finally got to look over Levi, He was a little short but other than that... "Oi, Brat are you just going to stare or are you going to talk?" Eren looked back up to see Levi still smirking. He pushed all of his nervousness to the back of his mind. He grinned and looked at Levi. "Levi right? Nice to meet you, I'm Eren." He internally Sighs, Thank god he didn't stutter. Levi looked lost for words but then replaced with a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you...Eren."


End file.
